


Первые. Последние. Единственные.

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Twincest, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Ключ два раза провернулся в дверном замке. Щелкнул выключатель. Осознание врывается в разбуженный разум практически мгновенно. Вернулся. Даже раньше, чем обещал! Билл побежал в прихожую босиком, в милой ночной пижаме с мишками – растрёпанный, с отпечатком рисунка подушки на щеке… Такой настоящий. Том только успел разуться и снять верхнюю одежду. Дорожная сумка была небрежно брошена на пол. Они смотрели друг на друга не долее двух секунд, а после – бросились в объятия.
Relationships: Tom Kaulitz/Bill Kaulitz





	Первые. Последние. Единственные.

Ключ два раза провернулся в дверном замке. Щёлкнул выключатель. Осознание врывается в разбуженный разум практически мгновенно. Вернулся. Даже раньше, чем обещал! Билл побежал в прихожую босиком, в милой ночной пижаме с мишками — растрёпанный, с отпечатком рисунка подушки на щеке… Такой настоящий. Том только успел разуться и снять верхнюю одежду. Дорожная сумка была небрежно брошена на пол. Они смотрели друг на друга не долее двух секунд, а после — бросились в объятия. Старший крепко прижал близнеца к себе, шумно задышал ему прямо в шею.

— От тебя пахнет домом… — он улыбнулся. Билл гладил брата по волосам, не так давно утратившим около половины своей длины, но всё таким же чудесно мягким и приятным на ощупь. К ним хотелось прикасаться. Всегда.  
— Как же я скучал… — младший не в силах сдержать нахлынувших эмоций. Том поднял голову, и Билл обхватил его лицо ладонями, глядя в глаза. — Ещё чуть-чуть, и я бы не выдержал, полетел бы к тебе.  
— Я знал, что пора возвращаться. Долгие перерывы не идут нам на пользу, — старший тихо смеётся. В глазах уже блещут игривые огоньки.  
— Зато так прекрасно встречать тебя после стольких дней…

Они бы простояли так вечность. Если бы хотели потратить долгожданную ночь только на одни объятия. Но этого никогда не бывает достаточно. Слишком тесна их связь, чтобы ограничиваться только невинными прикосновениями. Наконец, надышавшись любимым, Билл выпустил его из своих объятий. Том отправился в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя дорожную пыль и усталость, стереть с тела чужие липкие взгляды. Только Биллу можно смотреть на него с любовью, с настоящей любовью, которая не поддаётся сравнению. Остальные взирают на него совершенно не так: кто-то с похотью, втайне желая, чтобы этот горячий парень оказался в их постели; кто-то — с завистью, мечтая о таком же успехе и о той популярности, от которой они с братом бежали семь лет назад; кто-то с безразличием, не видя в Томе совершенно ничего особенного.

Музыкант разделся и бросил всю одежду в корзину для грязного белья. Забрался в душевую кабинку и включил воду, которая автоматически нагревалась до выставленной в настройках новой техники температуры. Тёплые струи приятно касались тела. Том мог провести за водными процедурами достаточно долгое время, но в этот раз постарался справиться быстрее. Ведь Билл ждал...

Шлёпая по полу мокрыми ступнями, старший проследовал в спальню. Увиденное, несомненно, очень порадовало его. В полумраке, освещённый лишь маленьким ночником, близнец лежал на просторной кровати, уже совершенно голый. Ноги слегка разведены, но и это уже выглядит весьма провокационно. Биллу не нужно лишних слов — Том и так знал, чего хочет брат. Чего хотят они оба. Ещё несколько шагов — и старший ложится рядом. Младший тут же подвинулся к нему поближе, задевая своим бедром его. Совсем не сексуальное касание, но Тому хватило этого, чтобы сорваться. Билл в считанные мгновения оказался прижатым к мягкой бежевой простыне. Родные губы целуют жарко и жадно. Каждый раз — как последний. Стоит начать — и уже не остановиться. Руки лихорадочно ощупывают каждый участок тела, будто бы изучая заново. Но они и так знают друг друга наизусть. Том, без сомнения, по памяти бы смог воспроизвести каждый изгиб любимого тела. Билл нетерпеливо ёрзает под братом, трётся пахом и постанывает в его рот. Наконец, губы Тома переключаются на шею Билла.

— Хочу зацеловать… везде… — нежно шепчет старший в перерывах между соприкосновениями его губ с кожей, покрывающейся мурашками. Младший дрожит всем телом, уже изнемогая от непреодолимого желания, а Том будто нарочно медлит, издеваясь и всё больше распаляя и так долго ждавшего брата. Обхватывает губами сосок и неожиданно резко тянет за пирсинг. Билл вскрикивает. Жар в теле всё нарастает.

— Том… — полувздох-полустон. Брат медленно следует вниз, скользя языком по животу, отчего внутри всё будто переворачивается. Но Билл не получает желаемое — Том вновь поднимается выше и хитро улыбается.

— Я тоже хочу твоих ласк, родной, — обжигающий шёпот на ухо. — Знаешь, как я по тебе скучал… каждую ночь…

Билл, конечно же, знал. Том присылал ему такие сообщения, от которых щёки вспыхивали алым. Хотя ему ли стесняться? Они были друг у друга первыми во всём, хоть и приходится рассказывать сказки о поцелуе с одной и той же девочкой. И верят же…

Том и так уже почти открыто намекает, с одним только издевательским уточнением, которое сейчас полностью опровергается в их постели, где близнецы устраиваются поудобнее в своей любимой позе. Так они могут полностью ощущать себя на равных. Одновременно ласкают друг друга в самых запретных и самых желанных местах. Том нежно ведёт языком по налившейся головке, истекающей смазкой — Билл повторяет его действия в точности, каждое касание. Они настолько идентичны, что предугадывают каждый следующий шаг… Одинаково всё — даже выступающие вены. Старший с наслаждением погружает член близнеца в свой рот и тут же заходится стоном, ведь в этот же миг губы младшего плотно смыкаются на его собственном. Том знает, как доставить Биллу максимум удовольствия — и получает взамен ровно столько же. Ни больше ни меньше. Нет ничего прекраснее, чем чувствовать то же, что и твой партнёр. Наверное, только близнецам удаётся достичь такого единения, такой потрясающей синхронности и полной уверенности, что одному хорошо так же, как и другому. В их отношениях нет разделения ролей — ведь они одно целое. И оргазм один на двоих. Сладкая томительная нега по телу — удовольствие, умноженное надвое. Билл сглатывает белые капли, чувствуя терпкий привкус и отстраняется. Но Том решил на этом не останавливаться. Младший задрожал, чувствуя, как горячий язык касается пока ещё плотно сжатой дырочки.

— Том… что ты… — такими ласками близнец радовал нечасто, но в этот миг ему хотелось подарить как можно больше наслаждения Биллу. Ведь он оставил его одного в пустом доме, заставил дико скучать. Терпение заслуживает благодарности.

Том отодвинулся, чтобы брат смог перелечь поудобнее и подложил ему под живот небольшую подушку и тут же вернулся к ласкам. Билл блаженно прикрыл глаза и сладко постанывал, пока любимый старался изо всех сил, сначала дразня лёгкой нежностью, а после — буквально трахая его языком. Младший хотел ещё, но ничего не просил — он и так получит всё это. Билл заёрзал твердеющей плотью о подушку, за что получил от брата лёгкий шлепок. Это заводило его ещё больше.

— Не дёргайся… — Том резко ввёл в близнеца сразу два пальца и подвигал ими, надавливая на чувствительный бугорок.  
— Х-хватит нежностей. Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул… Том… чёрт… ты… — хрипло прошептал Билл, насаживаясь на пальцы.  
Старший резко убрал руку.  
— Ну и кто же я? — он довольно улыбался, понимая, что довёл близнеца почти до сумасшествия.  
— Ты — моя любовь. Ты — часть меня. Ты — это я…  
Развернув Билла к себе, Том прижался к нему, осыпая поцелуями дрожащие плечи. 

Ласковые руки любовно огладили бёдра и развели ноги пошире. Крепко держа младшего, близнец проник в него одним плавным движением. Билл принял его в себя совершенно расслабленно, с нежной улыбкой и почти не почувствовал боли, да и первые неприятные ощущения быстро сменились наслаждением. Каулитцы смотрели друг другу в глаза, наслаждаясь близостью. Мир вокруг переставал существовать в такие моменты. Не было никого, кроме них. Близнецы словно находились в своей вселенной, где нет места никому больше. Только Том, размеренными движениями приносящий любимому человеку удовольствие. Только Билл, который сладко стонет, прикрывая веки. Но старший не даёт расслабиться, то усиливая скорость фрикций, то замедляя их. Младший цепляется руками за сильные плечи, впиваясь в них. Но Тому не больно — ногти Билла совсем не острые. Ведь ему тоже захочется сегодня подразнить брата и заставить его просить о большем. У них впереди ещё много времени. Ещё половина ночи, немного времени на сон, а после — сладкое пробуждение...

Они достигают пика одновременно. Том изливается в Билла и продолжает прижиматься к нему, не желая покидать любимое тело, и чувствует тёплую сперму на своём животе. Младшему слишком хорошо.

— Как же я тебя люблю, — шепчет он. В уголках глаз блестят слёзы. От счастья.  
— Я знаю… Знаю, Билл. И я люблю тебя. Больше жизни… — шёпот тонет в поцелуе.  
— Ммм… в душ надо, — глаза закрываются. Нужен отдых перед вторым раундом.  
— Потом… сразу и продолжим, — Том игриво улыбается, но усталость после перелёта даёт о себе знать, и веки старшего опускаются. На ощупь он находит ладонь брата…

Близнецы держатся за руки и сплетают пальцы. Так нежно и так романтично, будто они всё ещё те самые подростки, которые только-только начинали понимать, насколько сильны их чувства. Будто только осознали, как их тянет друг к другу. Но их любовь не пришла из ниоткуда. Она просто была с ними, была в них с самого начала, даже до рождения. А появившись на свет, они шли к пониманию и принятию этой любви. Не было никакой драмы и попыток уйти от неизбежного. Но даже если бы они рискнули — то продержались бы недолго. Один без другого просто не существует. Не может и не должен быть отдельно Билл, а отдельно Том. Только вместе. В полусне Билл, счастливо улыбаясь, вспоминал, как всё происходило впервые — первый поцелуй — не для того, чтобы научиться это делать для кого-то, а для того, чтобы узнать вкус родных губ и стать ещё ближе. Первые ласки — в тёмной спальне, на ощупь изучая друг друга, а утром смущённо улыбаясь за завтраком. Мама тогда подумала, что её сыновья влюбились. Она была права, но ещё не догадывалась, что они полюбили друг друга. Первый секс — вырвавшись из дома и почувствовав вкус свободы, они использовали эту свободу для того, чтобы переступить последнюю черту. И это было совершенно естественно и правильно, совершенно… нормально. Не было угрызений совести, мыслей, что по законам Германии парни совершают преступление. Даже это не смогло их остановить. 

Быть вместе было несложно, любое подозрение можно было оправдать невинным «ну мы же братья-близнецы». В нужные моменты продюсеры подсовывали Тому девушек для поддержания образа бабника, а Билл тревожил сердца наивных фанаток своими поисками единственной любви всей жизни. И самое очевидное оставалось почему-то незамеченным: ему не нужно было никого искать. Том всегда с ним. Могло ли быть иначе? Смог бы Том прожить двадцать восемь лет, не зная прикосновений любимого брата? Получать такое же наслаждение от чужого тела и пытаться построить обычные отношения, которые неминуемо бы рассыпались, как карточный домик, если речь зашла бы о переезде? Ведь одно дело расставаться с близнецом на несколько дней, максимум на пару недель, а другое — оставить его одного. Оставить себя без него и доверить его кому-то. Мыслимо ли это? Разве сможет другой человек почувствовать мысли твоего близнеца, увидеть те же самые сны? Будет ли другого просто физически ломать уже после пары ночей, проведённых не рядом? Страшно представить, что было бы, если бы они не смогли любить друг друга. Нет, нет и нет. Первые. Последние. Единственные.


End file.
